The Trial of Love
by TakahashiGurl
Summary: "Inuyasha, why do I even try anymore, its obvious you will always go to Kikyo no matter what condition i'm in I have to go..a-a-and i think its for good now" "K-Kagome wai- "sit inuyasha" 'and that was 5 months ago' inuyasha said as an inside thought. She was out of my life it seemed the well wouldn't let me back to her.
1. A Lone Tear

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or the show it's a very sad thing to. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..**

**(REVISED)**

**Kaede's hut**

After a huge battle Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving the feudal era. Inuyasha had been protecting Kagome from a giant Snake/monkey demon that wanted her sacred jewel shards.

"Inuyasha slow down your going to fast and plus, we have to wait for Sango and the others." Kagome had almost fallen off of Inuysha's back twelve times. "Feh, well sorry Kagome." Inuyasha retorted sarcastically "Kagome!" yelled Shippo. "Huh shippo" she said as she hugged the little kistune.

"Thanks for telling him to slow down" He said "Your welcome" she sais then she asked him if he'd like a lollipop and he shook his head excitedly "What was the rush for any way Inuyasha" asked Sango "He probably just wanted some Ramen" said the letch of a monk we all know and sometimes love Miroku "Keh" was Inuyasha's reply.

Suddenly Sango felt something below her backside "3… 2… 1.." stated Shippou **SMACK!** " MIROKU YOU HENTAI!" Said a very pissed off Sango "He will never learn," said the little Kistune Shippo, Kagome just shook her head.

"Inuyasha I need you to si- I mean stay still while I bandage your wound" she said lightly giggling at the fact that she almost said sit.

"Oh come on it's nothing but a scratch, ouch!" he yelled when Kagome lightly nudged his side.

"Just a scratch, you call 2 slash marks about 8 feet deep and you bleeding non-stop a scratch?" she asked. "Well to a human like you it's on the brink of death, and just like back when we were fighting the Monkeysnake thingy you were worthless and weak" He said and not in a joking tone.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the baboon skinned door. "Inuyasha you can tell Lady Kaede to bandage you up because I'm not" With that she stormed off.

"Hey Inu-Baka, you should go and apologize to her" said Miroku. "Why should I you know as well as what I said is true she almost got herself killed reckless wench" said Inuyasha slightly mad when he remembered when she was almost killed. "Well maybe you should tell her that instead of hurting her Inuyasha 'cause you might end up losing her for good with the words that come out of your mouth" Miroku said getting fed up with the hanyou's attitude Kagome's like a sister to him.

"Feh, Whatever." Said Inuyasha. "You may say that now but there is a time you'd wish you didn't" and with that Miroku left (A/N: I love it when Miroku's character is mad GAH!)

With Kagome and Sango

"Hey Kagome what's wrong" asked a worried Sango. "It's that stupid jerk Inuyasha," she said. "What he'd do this time?" Sang asked. "and I didn't even get to sit him yet" she said now with tears going down her face. "Oh Kagome, don't worry about him just forget him" Sango said doing the best she could to comfort her friend. "That's the thing Sango I can't," said even more heart broken finally wiping away of her tears.

"But I'm about to go SIT him to death!!!!!!" She said with an evil glare that would probably send Naraku scurrying away.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called out. "What" he asked. She gave him the biggest mysterious smile ever and walked five feet in front of him. I just wanted to know

**Kagome's Era**

While they were getting out of the well for his smart remark towards her Kagome told Inuyasha to sit 14 times. "You stupid Jerk!"

" What the hell was that for" " hmm you know exactly what the HELL THAT was FOR! Do not act stupid" she said angrily "No I'm Sorry for saying that inuyasha, YOU ARE STUPID" She left the well and stomped angrily over to the Goshinboku and sat under the sacred tree it was the only thing to keep her calm and for sitting him to death.

Inuyasha was in much worst shape before that. "Kagome, hey Kagome, Kagome!" said Inuyasha getting really annoyed that she was ignoring him.

" SIT, SIT, SIT! What do you want Inuyasha" she said glowing slightly pink. He was desperately trying to pry himself off the ground before she decided to leave he had to move quickly since he remembered what he said.

Kagome stood up and tried to walk away but he gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away, picked her up and jumped up the tree held both of her hands and looked into her big brown eyes. Kagome's eyes widened a little but she was still angry with him and looked away. "Inuyasha get me down from here NOW!" The hanyou's ears flattened on his head.

"Not until you listen to me, Kagome" he said quietly and softly. "Not until you listen, I am…. so sorry for what I said about you earlier you know that I didn't mean it right." He said with hopeful eyes.

'_**Inuyasha you BAKA! Of course she thought you meant it or she wouldn't have been mad' Said his Demon **_**'Oh no not YOU again, I'm not in the mood right now how about later' **He replied just hoping his conscience would give him this moment.

"Then why did you say IT!" she said in a very hurt voice "huh, Yash why" Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them "Hey don't cry Kaggs, my reason for saying that was beca..B –because" _**(A/N: I **_**thought it would be nice if In**_**uyasha and Kagome gave each other nick names)**_

" Look Inuyasha if your not going to tell me anything then do-"

" Would you let me finish, I said you were worthless and weak because I was worried you would get hurt, I was really really worried about you Kagome" The glare she had on inuyasha slowly went away and she stared into his golden orbs. He looked away because he felt his cheeks go very hot. "You were worried about me?" she asked turning dark pink as a lone tear fell "a-are you mad at me?" He asked as he cringed because she was crying.

'**I sure hope she's not I can't stand for her to be mad at me.' He thought. 'You and me both bud' said his "friend" 'would you just go away' he thought. 'Don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think' and with that his conscience left him again. **

"No of course not, I should be the one that apologizes to you, for when I sat you all those times and called you a jerk and stupid it's just-"

He took Kagome and hugged her; she started to hug him back "Kagome.. You don't have to apologize you're right I am a jerk I can't believe I'm saying this but I am pretty stupid at times and I made you cry when I never wanted to" Inuyasha took in a deep breath of her scent and he was in a trance. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Why are you thanking me?" he asked slightly confused. "For apologizing and listening to me and for worrying about me" she said, as she looked him in the eyes their faces slowly moving closer. "Your-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted "Hey you two it's gonna be dark soon" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi. "Shoot I ruined the moment," She silently said so Inuaysha wouldn't here. Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly did realize it was becoming late and headed to the Higurashi shrine.

'**Dude you should have kissed her man you're slow' his Demon told him. 'No, if I would've done that I would've ruined our relationship forever, she probably would have sat me' Thought Inuyasha sadly 'That Monk wasn't kiddin you are a Baka' ' Yea maybe we should start calling him Inu-Baka' Laughed his Human **

'**I was about to kiss Inuyasha, he probably would've gotten mad at me and go to Kikyo.' She thought kinda happy4 **

**Later through the day**

While Kagome was in the bathtub Inuyasha waited eagerly for his miko by the door,_**'what is taking her so long?'**_ He thought as he waited, but soon went into the living room.

The hanyou and miko stayed up late watching movies as inuyasha slurped down the last of his Ramen that Kagome had so kindly made for him. Inuyasha was gazing at the young miko's beauty. Kagome yawned inuyasha watched as she started to dose off he didn't want to wake her but he did.

"I think you should get some rest now" **(A/N: Awwwwww hehehe bck 2 da story)**

" Okay, but let me show you to your bedroom, Unless, you want to sleep in the sacred tree." She said playfully "No thanks" she giggled and showed him to his room. "Come here puppy!" She said sounding like a three-year old.

" Hey don't call me a puppy!" He yelled almost a little to loud "Inuyasha" she whispered "hmm?" he whispered "shhhhh" she said as she put her index finger up to her lips he nodded "Good Boy!" Kagome softly giggled "Keh" before he could say anything she exited the room and closed the door quickly

**Midnight**

In the middle of the night there was a rainstorm. There was a lot of thunder and lighting, which made Kagome shriek. She was saying she wished Inuyasha were there.

There was a loud clash of thunder and she shrieked once again, but this time Inuyasha herd her loud and clear. The hanyou sped off to the room like the speed of light. " I-Inuyasha i-is that you?"

"Yes Kagome I'm here, are you okay?" the hanyou was use to the rain in her era now and wasn't afraid of it. " Inu-Inuyasha I'm scared," she said on the brink of tears as it brought back memories of her dad.

Inuyasha went over to go and hold Kagome tightly they sat and waited until the storm was over with. As the time flew by Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha put little kisses on the top of Kagome's head. **(A/N: I know they kinda seem out of character but I mean come on it's a love story for heaven's sake)**

"Kagome you will never have to be afraid I will be right here to protect you and don't you forget that, I will always LOVE YOU, but I just can't let you know how I feel right now." Inuyasha said it very lightly and soft so she wouldn't here how he felt, but he felt that he really didn't have to hide it. Soon the hanyou fell lightly asleep still holding the miko, protecting her with all of his love.

Kagome and Inuyasha have, a dream that they get married and have kids. "I do" the miko says in the dream." I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Inuyasha had kissed Kagome on the lips in the dream as well as in real life. Kagome had wakened up from the dream blushing because of what happened.

She had felt both of his kisses, but the one that happened in reality was most pleasing to both of them. She looked over at her hanyou wondering what he had been dreaming about, because he had kissed her. She took her hand and stroked his hair softly so it wouldn't wake him just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. **'Or was he thinking about her?'** she asked herself sadly. **'I don't want to lose him like I almost did the last time because of her'**

Preview of the next chapter: Iuyasha suddenly noticed the closeness between him and Kagome but…

**You guys think that I was going to give that little part away no way, no way!**

**Please Review the quicker you review the more I do, Hey that rhymed.**

**Takahashigurl SAYS BYE BYE **


	2. GRAMPS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm sad now.

I'm so so so so sorry i'm going to try and update all of my stories faster. I've been really busy lately with school and all of that good stuff Oh yeah Inuyasha and Kagome have nicknames for each other, if you already didn't notice that okay enough with my blabbing

Inuyasha: Yeah it's about time you stop talking!

Takahashi Gurl: Oh Shut up!

Whack Whack!

Inu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YA WENCH!!!

TG: You interrupted the story you jackass!

Shippo: He will never learn.

Bang! Crash! Pow!

Kagome: Uh......d-did she throw that table!?

Miroku: Remind me to never piss her off

Sango Okay while she's still trying to kill inuyasha On with the story…….

It still looked as if it was night, but really it was 2:00 A.M., Kagome and Inuyasha were strangely asleep in her room. The kiss that they 'shared' was only in a certain miko's head. (A/N: ya'll wanna know what's funny I'm revising this story and even I don't know why there in the same room LOL, ROFLMAO)

She was soon back to reality she felt that she should kiss him but, she also felt that if she did that he would get mad at her, for she felt that he belonged to Kikyo. 'sigh' Suddenly Kagome's head sot up as soon as Inuyasha said "K-Kikyo,Why'd - no don't g-go K-"

Before he could finish that last word Kagome was off of the bed and out of the house. She silently hung her head low. She got up slowly and went out side next to Gonshinboku and stared at the sky, and let her mind wander on all of these questions she had in her head

'_Inuyasha do you still Love her?'(She sniffs) 'Do you still love Kikyo? What about me?_' (Tears roll down her face) '_Why should he care about me, I'm a no one, I'm just a damn copy of her' _that nasty part of Kagome's mind had just said, she fell to the ground and cried and let out all of the pain she felt.

 With Inuyasha…..

His ears twitched cutely as he slept he had felt someone get up from beside him. He smelt a scent and an image popped up in his head of a certain dead miko 'kikyho' (A/N: Takahashi Gurl whoops- laughs -) but he smelt Kagome, his subconscious making him say her name out loud as he dreamt of them kissing, but soon enough all of it had stopped once he saw his angel, the girl that saved his life, whom he wouldn't be here in this time, at this moment without her. His Kagome. He imagined them kissing and bolt straight up in the bed.

"Whoa, I can't believe I just dreamt that about me and kaggs"

Inu/_Yokai is __**bold and italicized**_

'_**or did you really mean what you just 'dreamt'**_ "What the hell" Inuyasha yelled out loud _**'Hello dip shit do you want someone thinking your goin delusional, hello I'm your inner youkia'**_

'What the hell do you want again' asked Inuyasha annoyed by his inner demon _**' you still didn't answer my question' **__said his demon_ _'well. uh'_ said Inuyasha not knowing what to say _**'well uh, what your taking too long here buddy'**__ Youkai said getting impatient_ 'I don't know'said Inu giving up

'_**well your gonna need a clue if she's gonna become our mate'**_ 'wait who ever said that she was goin to become our mate' Inu said as an excuse _**'You know it as well as I, just face the truth **__**cause you might end up losing her for good with the words that come out of your mouth**__**."**__ His demon growled __**'and would you stop going back to that dirt bag, ugh you disgust me you know better than me that it hurts our mate when you go off to that thing.'**_

' I know it hurts her but, its hard' _**' If you choose not to stop one day I will take control'**__ he said in a growling tone '_Feh whatever you're not going to do a damn thing, and stop calling Kagome our mate!' _**'Whatever, damn hard headed hanyou'**__ 'feh, whatever' retorted inuyahsa. _

Inuyasha soon went back to sleep with the thought of Kagome actually being his mate.

Back with Kagome.........

Kagome hurriedly wiped the tears that had fallen away. She sat up and looked at the tree, and felt a very huge aura not one of a demon's but a priestess' even greater than Kikyo's.

She turned around to see who it was and saw someone well an image, the image held some much spiritual and pure power she had to see where it came from. She then realized who it was and her eyes widened, it was the priestess Midoriko.

Kagome/_Midoriko_

"_Kagome what is the matter?"_ the priestess asked her with great concern in her voice. " huh- wait how, how do – you know my name?" she was so awe struck that she could hardly get her words out of her mouth Midoriko looked as if she were gonna smile but held a stern look.

"_You will know in time, but one thing that I must say is that you shall not fall in love with Inuyasha"_ she said with lots authority in her voice and a grim look on her face. She heard Kagome gasp. "What! why not why do I have to do what you want me to"? _" You will know very soon as to why I had to do this"_ suddenly the sky turned a very dark color and the Gonshinboku started to glow blue the same as Midoriko.

Midoriko took almost all of the memories that Kagome had of Inuyasha out of her, "NO-ahhhhhhh please stop it!" she yelled tears streaming her face. Then a bluish pinkish light formed all around the shrine grounds the well house Goshinboku its self and last Kagome. She started to pull back all of the stolen memories and many more that weren't hers.

"_I knew there was something more special about you Kagome, I just had to reach inside of you and stop what was or shall I say whom was blocking it"_ " Wh-What are you t-talking about……. what's going on" she said with her temper rising higher each moment and panting from using all of that unknown power she had.

" _remember what I told you do not fall deeper in love with that demon are more troubles may come, and even more obstacles will come both of your ways it's NOT MEANT TO BE!__"_ W-who w-hat is happening my head feels like it'g gonna explode!" she was so exhausted and confused at the moment she couldn't concentrate she fell on her hands and knee's_ "Take heed to my warning, the hanyou will be in a deep sleep as well as you. and the rest of your family will be in a light sleep when you return inside._

" wh-why won't you tell me why I can't be in love with Inuyasha?" She said that as she tried to hide the tears that dared to fall from her beautiful brown eyes again_. "I don't want to see you hurt as your-." __She dared not say anything else. __" You will not remember anything when you go back in and fall asleep." _"Wait d-don't g." before she could finish Midoriko was gone.

She slowly rose and staggered towards the door and went inside and went to her bedroom, she was glad that no one knew what happened but she felt very drained herself. She didn't even notice the sleeping hanyou in her bed she thought it was another pillow and snuggled up closer to the warmth.

Inuyasha woke up a little while before Kagome had, but trying not to wake up Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly noticed the closeness between him and Kagome but didn't want to move but he got up just because of the fact that he was just wearing his boxers. He blushed from his neck to his face and started walking to the door ' boy I hope that she doesn't wake up.'

As of reading his mind Kagome woke up She yawned, then looked to her left. " Morning Inuy-."

She suddenly stopped and noticed Inuyasha was wearing only his boxers, When she looked at his abs she turned quickly so he wouldn't see her blushing and her heart started to beat fast she noticed his muscles got even bigger than before. " In-Inuyasha! " She said, wanting to scream because of his body, but not just his body that and the fact that he only had boxers on him, which he got from her time.

Kagome, and Mrs. H. went to the mall to get Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango some wardrobe as a gift from Kagome's time.

"Wh-Why don't you have on any clothes and why are you in my bed-room?" She said it very weakly. "Uh... well I heard you scream last night, I-I kinda.... rushed over here to see if you were okay don't you remember? " "Yeah I kinda remember what happened" She blushed still thinking about his body. ' Wow he's really being weird he's being considerate of me' she let out a little giggle.

'hmm I wonder what she's thinking'

" Hey wench why do you have that look on your face" "I don't have a look on my face" she stuck out her tongue playfully. She stood and walked over to him and rubbed his ears that made a small purr/growl come from his chest.

"Inuyasha are you purring?" "No I'm not purring Kagome I'm not a damn cat" " sure your not, but it kind of sounds like growling and purring." She said sarcastically.

"Well we have to get you to your room." She said as she walked towards the door. When the both of them walked out of the room, grandpa was coming up the stairs. He inhaled her scent while he was standing behind her and told her, her grandfather was coming up the steps. So she turned around and bumped straight into his hard rock abs.

" Sorry about that Inuyasha did I hurt your side?" she said blushing madly " No and it's okay" ' I know it is, you probably shouldn't have felt a thing' she thought trying to hold in her laugh that dared to come out of her mouth. They went they went back room.

She wondered if her grandpa noticed the two of them. The thing is that her grandpa only saw inuyasha go back into the room. Since he let Kagome go in first.

"Inuyasha" "Yea Kagome" "was that a dream last night or did we" Kagome stopped because she remembered that it was just her imagination.

"Umm… never mind inuyasha" she said kind of sad.

"Hey what's the matter Kagome?" "Nothing" "Kagome I know that something is wrong with you I can smell it so what the hell's the matter?!" " Nothing Inuyasha ghee's why do you always assume that something's wrong with me." He took his index finger put it under her chin and made her look into his eyes "please Kagome" Seeing as that wouldn't work on her he let it go.

A couple of minutes later they went down stairs for breakfast. Kagome's mom 'Kimmiko' looked at her daughter and inuyasha and noticed that they have been growing closer and closer each day, but wouldn't say anything.

"Mornin you two" greeted Kimmiko "Good morning mama" said Kagome "good morning" said Inuyasha

When they finished which wasn't long for inuyasha they went to take a walk outside.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Kagome "Yeah" "When are you going back to the feudal era?" she asked kicking a pebble " I was actually thinking about going back their today" he said walking infront of her and turning around to face her "Why can't you just stay another day" she felt sad that he was going to leave her for a long time which would be odd for him.

"Well... ahh!!!!" He said in pain." Inuyasha what's wrong?" she said with lots of concern and emotion. "It's my wound nothing big Kagome." "You're bleeding through your bandages. Come on lets go back to my house so I can re-bandage your wounds." She said freaking out "You are healing slower than usual." "Well it must be this damn era then, now I have to go back to the feudal era."

He said it so he can have a reason to leave. ' he's probably making that excuse so he could go and see Kikyou' she sighed and hoped he didn't hear her uneasiness. 'hmm I wonder whats wrong with her. Did I do something wrong to make her uneasy. I'll find out later.'

As Kagome bandaged his wound every time she touched his chest he would get an instant chill. Even though the wound was on his side she would use all of those moments as excuses to touch every point of his abs, and try not to faint.

"Uhh Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked seeing him shiver " Of course I'm okay, aint nothin wrong with me." Kagome had to smile at his attitude. She touched his chest again and they both got a small blush and tried to hide it, but he still had that chill.

" Are you sure your okay Inuyasha are you cold?" seeing him once again shiver "No I'm not I'm fine." As she rubbed her hand over his abs and she blushed and almost screamed, she did a little cough to try and hide it. 'Wow I just want to lick his body sooo bad, wait what am I thinking '

" Okay weird" "uhh. Kagome were you talking to yourself just now" " hehehehehe uh…I'm done re-bandaging your wounds" she gave a small nervous smile.

" Yep you've totally lost it" he said giving her this weird look that said 'crazy' "if it weren't for your wounds I would have s-a-t you so many times for that one." She poked the side his wounds were on and winced.

"Now what do you say Inuyasha" she said it as if she were talking to a five-year old. " Oww you stu-." He saw her finger inching back to his side. He let out a low growl/wince "s-sssss-sor.. Ughhh! Sorry Kag-ome"

"I thought you could do better oh well, Good Boy!" she patted Inuyahsa on the head. Hey do I look like a dog to you wench" "Well.." "Don't answer that" Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He took his hands and started to tickle Kagome.

"Inuyasha what a-are y-yyou doing" she said trying to suppress her urge to laugh. "What does it look like I'm tickling you" he said chuckling as he watched Kagome laugh harder and harder each time. "St-sto-sttopppp." " Not until you tell me I rule."

"NEVER" She tried to shift his weight and make him fall off of her but he had his legs pinned up against her thighs. ' Hmm I wonder if this will make him stop' " In-inu- yasha I can't br-breath" she said doing fake coughs "Yes you can" he said smelling her lie. with out him knowing it Kagome tried her best to hold her breath to make him stop tickling her. When she tried to let out everything she really couldn't breath. ' Oh great this is what I get.' She thought ironically.

" In-u-ya..yasha I r-really c-can't this ti-me." She started chocking then. Inuyasha caught on to this and stopped.

"KAGOME!! KAGOME!!" He heard her breathing come back to normal slowly but he still didn't like that she didn't respond to him. He then remembered what he watched on the T.V. what to do when someone looses their breath. He tilted her head back and exhaled some of his breath in to her mouth and pushed down over the spot where her heart is, he did this three more times.

She finally sat up and took lots of needed deep breaths. When he noticed she was okay he got up and walked towards the door. " Kagome I'm so, so, so, sorry I never meant to hurt you" she saw his ears droop. "Inuyasha.. Its okay we were playing I know that you didn't mean to hurt me," she said reassuringly as she got up and walked behind him. He turned to face her "what Kagome I-I could have killed you if I didn-." She put a finger up to his mouth. And hugged him "Inuyasha as you and I both can see I'm alive, not dead so stop worrying."

She put her head in the crook of his neck as he did the same to her. They both pulled back, Chocolate brown staring into a pot of gold. Faces inching closer and closer, lips a hairs' width away Inuyasha takes his tongue and licks Kags lips her knees felt like jelly.

Suddenly the door swings open Inuyasha and Kagome move away from each other like they've just been burned, blushing madly. "Uhh... Sis, Inuyasha mom wanted me to tell you guys it was time for dinner." Still with a HUGE blush on her cheeks " umm.. Okay we'll be down in a few." ' WOW I can't wait until I see Sango OMMG' _(A/N: OMMG means OH MY MEGA GOODNESS)_

'_Do Not Fall Deeper In love with him!' said a voice unknown to Kagome in her head_ 'I wonder what that was, oh well I'll find out later'

After dinner the miko's grandfather confronted her about what he saw and heard earlier that day while reading his newspaper. " What were you and him up to last night Kagome." Her gramps said suspiciously " Who Inuyasha, Gramps we were watching movies in the Family Room you know that."

"No not in the Family Room, in your bedroom young lady" the young miko had realized what her gramps thought Inuyasha and her did last night and her eyes widened with a blush laying on her cheeks she felt like screaming. "No, NO, No, No, gramps no Inuyasha heard me yell and..." she waved her hands frantically in the air. "Yeah yeah whatever you say happened Kagome well tell me why I saw him go back in your room with just his boxers on when you heard me coming up the steps."

(Anime sweat drop). "He was just checking up on me last night and he forgot his robe in his room Gramps what are you thinking in that head of yours " she asked hoping Souta wasn't around to here how their Grand Pa is speaking. "Oh nothing, nothing of you two having sex, nothing at all and why did he check up on you" she gasped and blushed

"Ugh your so helpless gramps why would you even think about that, your worse than Miroku, and it was because of the" she was cut off yet again "Yeah the fact of the matter is that the both of you two have urges against each other, now Kagome you know that boys only want one thi." he was soon cut off by the look on his granddaughters face the looks of embarrassment, embarrassment, anger, oh yeah did I happen to mention EMABARASSMENT! Of him thinking she would do that especially when she's only sixteen! About to make 17, in two Months.

"EWWWWW GRAMPS YOUR SO DISGUSTING I'M TOO YOUNG TO EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND EXSPECIALY AT AN AGE LIKE THIS I'M GOING UP STAIRS!" Kagome exclaimed not wanting to even look at him right now "Don't you two do any thing up there, oh, and you never said you thought of it." Kagome picked up a pillow and screamed into it stomping up the stairs.

"Oh Dad what you do now" asked Kimmiko

"Nothing I just simply had a talk with Kagome" he replied

"About what?" she asked

"Well this morning…

Then he started to tell her everything that happened earlier and what had just went on.

The miko went to the guest room to see if inuyasha was ok. The hanyou saw a very aggravated look on her face. " why do you have that look on your face?" he asked "Well my grandfather, he thinks ... we uh." She blushed and turned her head "Well come-on just say it." He said REALLY wanting to know what it was. (Hanyou's these days are very nosey eh?)

That was the point it was hard and awkward for her to tell him that her grandpa thought they had sex last night. "Okay my grandfather saw when you re-entered my room this morning" Kagome took a big gulp. "He thought that you and I… had sex last night." Said a very nervous Kagome. 'hehe now all I have to do is say good night Inuyasha real quick before he say's anything'

He heard Kagome start to laugh; the idea of her not wanting to have sex with him angered him a little _(A/N: Uhh hehehe that kind of doesn't sound right now that I read it Oh well it's staying.)_ 'Maybe I should listen to that damn Youkia/Human' 'Yes you should' they both replied

"What the Hell is so funny" he said trying to suppress his anger. "You know I told my gramps that he was worse than Miroku cause he kinda sounded pervey to me." "Oh that's what was funny, come to think of it, that is something Miroku would do" He too started to laugh.

"Yeah right like I can imagine having sex with an ugly reincarnation like you "

Inuyasha said accidentally but he didn't mean any of it.

They both gasped at what they heard and what he said. "W-what! I mean yea why would you?" said a very flabbergasted and pissed Kagome.

There was a long silence then

Running away from angry mob: WOW did you like it I actually enjoyed it. until chapter 3 Ooh drama, drama and a somewhat evil mama

Inuyasha: 'jaw dropped to the ground

Kagome: " OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! X's100, 000,000,000,000

T.G.: Hey uhh are you guys ya kno (rubs back of head). M'kay

Inuyasha: What the HELL DO YOU MEAN ARE WE M'KAY! DID YOU GUYS JUST READ THAT

T.G.: "ummm I wrote it"

'Pulls out Tetsugia Wind Sc

Kagome: OMG! Panting… Wait a minute INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Humph! tears fall from eyes

Inuyasha: Wait Kagome I'm sooo Sorry please don't cry. ' Bangs cover eyes' "Damn You T.G. I'll kill you!"

T.G.: " HA! I'll like to see you try bring it on!"

T.G.: Well Here's a sneak peak before one of us is killed. ENJOY!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"C-come in," Kaggy said hoping that her voice would stop cracking

"Um Kagome meet me in your bedroom I want to have a little chat M'Kay"

Well I hop you Enjoyed the Passage or sneak peak whichever you prefer to call it. Okay Takahashi Gurl Outty! OMMG!

OH My Mega Goodness!


	3. Inuyasha!

I changed something from the part where it says last time. I am sooo soooo sorry about not updating I will try harder. I'm thinking about writing an Inu fanfic name Clueless but for now lets' get on with this show

Inu: Finally u, finally start this catastrophe

Kouga: yea u said it

TG: Hey Kouga who wrote you in here I know that I didn't, and you, inuyasha you better watch your mouth before I make your life even more of a living HELL! (Muhahahah)

Inu: gulp uh huh

Last time:

"Oh that's what was funny, come to think of it, that is something Miroku would do" He too started to laugh.

"Yeah right like I can imagine having sex with an ugly reincarnation like you "

Inuyasha said accidentally but he didn't mean any of it.

They both gasped at what they heard and what he said. "W-what I mean yea why would you?" said a very flabbergasted and pissed Kagome.

There was a long silence then

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"C-come in," Kaggy said hoping that her voice would stop cracking

"Um Kagome meet me in your bedroom I want to have a little chat M'Kay" said her mom.

Kagome was the first to speak after their silence "Um mama" she said she looked at her mother but soon put her head back down "yes sweet heart" she stated noticing the sudden sadness in her daughters eyes "umm I-I'm coming now" She said as she quickly rose off the guest bed next to her mothers' ear and whispered something only loud enough for Kimmiko to hear. "K-Kagome w-wait!"

She exited the room in silence without looking at Inuyasha or her mom, she tried to hold back her tears when she left out, but as soon as she entered her room, her knees gave out and she cried onto her bedroom floor for, she had been hurt by the man whom she loved. _**Flash back- **__**Yeah right like I can imagine having sex with an ugly reincarnation like you.**_ "Inuyasha you stupid jerk" she cried silently.

Inuyasha stayed sitting on the guest bed after Mrs. H. left the room 'Kagome sounded so heart broken when I said those words to her, I know that I didn't mean it I just hope she doesn't think I did she's the one that I want to have my pups.' Inuyasha growled so horrific you'd think he was in his half-demon form.

"DAMN! Why the hell did I have to say that, even more so why did she seem so hurt. I hope-I hope that she didn't take what I said to heart." He felt hot tears roll down his face but he didn't bother wiping them away. He held back a loud sob.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Inuyasha said while punching the wall making a hole in it. "Why?" He cried harder as he dropped to the floor with his fist on the wall.

Back with Kagome

"Kagome, Kagome" Kimmiko says as she walks over to her daughters still form on the bed. "Now your grandfather and I just had a talk and he said that Inyasha was walking BACK into your room when you heard him coming up the steps." She said as she sat and ran her fingers repeatedly through her daughters' hair. "I know that something's wrong by how you left so fast out of the room and Inuyasha looked like he was about to fall apart."

Kagome cringed while hearing this. "I've never seen you two like this now what your grandfather said was the truth and I'm not saying what he said was but don't let all of those memories and all of that Love go to waste I know how you two feel so don't g-" she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Mama all the memories and the Love don't mean anything to me anymore what he said to me it hurt me so much and the crazy thing is, is that I know why and I don't, and that's what scares me I DON'T love him and I don't think I ever will after what's happened." Kagome sat up in her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed harder letting all of her pain out.

"Now Kagome! This is absurd I know that nothing he could have said could make you this upset and to say that you don't love him" she said trying to get through to her daughter.

"Ma-ma what gramps said isn't true and I-Inu-Inuyasha hopes it doesn't and especially an UGLY REINCARNATION like ME! I think I can honestly say that I hate him right now and I've never hated someone that I cared about before but now I could care less about him." She said hoarsely as she felt her heart shattering even more.

"Kagome-dear just try to w-"she was cut off yet again by Kagome.

"Mama I'm so sorry for disrespecting you and cutting you off and yelling at you but I'd really like to go to bed now please." She said helplessly.

"Sure sweetheart" she kissed Kagome on the head as she headed by the door she stopped and turned towards her daughter.

"Think about how your going to make Souta feel when you tell Inuyasha to stay away aren't you gonna do that, what about that little kistune you've told me so much about do you really want him to lose _you, _your like a mom to him. Kagome just please, please think about what your doing I know that you still care for him just don't make her warning become true no matter how powerful she is I know that you don't want it to happen so try."

As soon as Kimmiko said this Kagome sat up and turned towards her mother.

"Mama how did you, why is it that" Kagome was cut off by this look on her mothers face the look that said 'I can't tell you'.

"Trust me Kagome I know much more than you think."

"Mama wait I can tell you this, once we complete that jewel he won't ever have to do anything with me anymore Sango Miroku and everyone else. I'm gonna make sure that they forget that I ever existed, he always does stuff like this and it hurts, he can go to hell with Kikyo for all I care, I am just her Reincarnation Right?"

Outside the door a certain hanyou was eavesdropping

" _I think I can honestly say that I hate him right now and I've never hated someone that I cared about before but now I could care less about him"_

"She h-hates me" he fell to the floor he tried to push himself up but was to weak. He soon heard Mrs. H. say something

"_Think about how your going to make Souta feel when you tell Inuyasha to stay away aren't you gonna do that, what about that little kistune you've told me so much about do you really want him to lose you, your like a mom to him." _ Inuyasha was so distracted by that little part that he didn't hear the rest of her 'speech'.

_forget that I ever existed, he always does stuff like this and it hurts, he can go to hell with Kikyo for all I care, I am just her Reincarnation Right?'_

"She's really gonna push me away but I understand why. I called her ugly and a reincarnation instead of by her real name she is the one my heart chose but what now?" He said sadly finally able to get up and went to respectable room as more tears fell.

'_**YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!!' yelled his demon and human side. **_'Don't you think I know that I screwed this one up big time.' He said as he shut the door and slid down it. _**'NO screwing up is when you go to Kikyo this is not screwing up this was you FUCKING up something that was so good!' Said his human/demon side.**_

"I have to do something to make her not so pissed at me I think this is one the biggest battle I've ever had to fight.

Soon both Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep with the same thing on their minds 'Why does this hurt so much'

** Song Starts**

BREATHE by: PARAMORE

I climb, I slip, I fall

Reaching for your hands

But I,

Lay here all, alone

Sweating all your BLOOD

If I could find out how

To make you listen now

Because I'm starving for you here

With my undying LOOOOVE

2 weeks had passed and Inuyasha and Kagome hardly ever spoke to each other in the feudal era or when they came back to present day. Mrs. H. was feeling that any special bond that those two ever had was quickly slipping away and she didn't like it one bit.

She had a very evil idea pop into Her head and she headed towards the basement. (A/N Okay basement is my special little feature to their house) "Inuyasha, Kagome can you two come here for a second?" asked Kimmiko "Yes mama" said Kagome who really didn't wanna be by Inuyasha.

"Well I just need you two to stand right here by the door, Inuyasha how about you stand in front of the door and Kagome you stand in front of Inuyasha to his right, okay perfect" "Uhh…Mrs. H. why are we… Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as Kimmiko pushed him to the bottom of the basement. "INUYAHSA! Are you Okay?" yelled Kimmiko "Owwwwww" he replied, "he sounds okay mama hey why'd you Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Kagome as she was miraculously pushed in the basement and before she could finish her sentence.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped up and caught her in his arms bridal style.

AND IIIII-IIIIIIIIII

I will

BREATHE!

For LOVE tomorrow

Cause there's no hope

For today

BREATHE!

For Love tomorrow

Cause maybe there's

Another wa-y

-Instrumental break-

"Inuyasha PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!."

"Oops sorry Inu and Kags! well I guess you two are going to have to stay down there. Okay boys take it away." Yelled Kimmiko

Four really, really strong men came and took the staircase leading to the bottom of the basement away, and then a home security unit came and put barbwire down.

"Now I'm not letting you two up until you start talking to each other, and Kagome NO TV, dance classes, or Music for 2 month's if you don't stop Inuyasha from using his sword if he tries to and if you two don't start talkin" Said Kimmiko.

"What! That's not fair, you can have anything but my music," she said frantically.

"I don't care if it isn't fair, and that just may be the first thing I take away, your music, so you two better start atalking before ya music goes awalkin" Kimmiko sang.

"Hello Inuyasha" said Kagome dully "hey Kagome" Inuyasha said the same way as her.

"You two know what I mean so stop that this instant" from the look of fire coming from her eyes and the angered expression on her face they knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Wait mama what about" before she could finish Inuyasha cut in "Wait Kagome I think your mom is right" she was about to protest but he put his index finger up to stop her from talking.

"We should really talk about what we said to each other you know" He looked into her eyes that looked like they were filled with hurt and love all at once.

She was trying to glare at him but the look of hurt and l-love? Could be seen in his eyes.

"But-" Kagome pleaded. "Kagome it's been to much pressure on the atmosphere even Souta felt that way. Said Kimmi. "Souta left the table for breakfast because he said and I quote **"The silence is crushing my lungs, I can't even be round Inuyasha anymore, can I go Eat in my room please Mom!"** "End of Quote" she said remembering how desperate her son was to get out of there.

"Usually Souta looks up to you Inuyasha but now what if you aren't his hero anymore." She said with a panged expression. "Please you guy's just make up or something," said Kimmiko

I climb I slip I fall

Reaching for your hands

But I lay here all alone

SWEATING all your BLOOD

If I could find out how

To make you listen NOW

Because I'M STARVING for you here

With my undying LOVE

Kagome nodded to let her mother she was right 'was that n-no that couldn't have been … hurt? I saw in his eyes could it, no he looks at me that way never me it always would be Kikyo and why would he even wanna be with a girl like me.

"Kag- Inu" they both started. " Kagome I-I'm so so sorry I really really am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or to even say that" He said with so much sincerity.

She got that same looks in her eyes but then.

**SLAP!!!!**

And IIII-IIIIII

I will

BREATHE!

For LOVE tomorrow

Cause there's no HOPE!

FOR TODAYY

BREATHE!

"Inuyasha why do you ALWAYS do this you make me feel so bad for being MAD at you and HATING you and SITTING YOU!" As soon as she said the sit command he plunged into the ground with the biggest crater she's ever made him make. Somehow he managed to get up. Her eyes full of tears letting them fall freely.

" Kagome I" he started but was cut off by Kagome. (Man she cuts people off a lot huh!)

" SHUT UP Inuyasha! If you never meant it then it would have never came out of your mouth and you would have never done all the shit that you've done to me. Do you know that it hurts my heart and that it kills me inside ho…."?

Inuyahsa cut her off. "Now you wait a minute Kagome, it hurts YOU it kills YOU how about all of the times that I've tried to talk even speak to you back in my time you would ignore me, or whenever I'd go somewhere id always be in a tree after Id come back nearby listening to how you'd cry to Sango about how I was always going to find KIKYO!" He was in front of her in a flash with his bangs covering his eyes from her but she could see the tears already on his face. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"Why can't you get it Kagome every time she came around I never went ever since that day she tried to kill me. You could even ask Shippo he thinks he hides his scent from me but he doesn't" he put his finger up to her lips. "Shhh Kagome I'm not finished yet." At the top of the basement whispers could be heard but Inuyahsa and Kagome were oblivious to the voices. "Hey Joe reach me the camera keep filming with the camcorder" whispered Kimmiko.

For LOVE tomorrow

Cause maybe there's

Another WAyyyyyyy

-Instrumental Break-

"No I don't not go just because I know that Shippo is following me it's because your laugh your smile and your heart. Your heart it's pure don't let some fool like me blacken it keep your light shining M'Kay Kagome." He said, as he looked deeper into her eyes.

Next thing ya know they were inches away about to kiss. Then all of a sudden they noticed a flashing light, a camera?

They looked up towards the door to see Kimmiko taking pictures of them like crazy. "Hey Joe I thought you said this thing was off flash" said the culprit at hand. " I thought I did sorry 'bout that" said Joe he gave her a million dollar smile that she blushed at. The sweat dropped hard!

BREATHEEEE!

FOR LOVE TOMORROW!

CAUSE MABEY THERE'S

ANOTHER Wayyy

I climb I slip I fall

Into your empty hands

But I lay hear all alone

SWEATING all your

BLOOOOOD!

Getting totally embarrassed by her mother and that they were about to kiss. Kagome was about to say something when her and Inuyasha both realized that he was holding Kagome by the waist closely to his B-O-D-Y. (HA!) (A/N sorry had a moment ) and still with one arm around his neck and the other halfway there. They saw another flash of light. Kagome gasped and blushed, Inuyasha let his hair cover the look on his face as they moved apart. "MOM!" Yelled Kagome.

"What I didn't do anything" she said with the fakest innocent look ever "SURE YOU DIDN'T" said an enraged Kagome." "Wait a second, I can't here you your not suppose to be talking to me your, your suppose to be talking to Inuyasha over there tsk tsk Kagome" Kimmiko said holding back a giggle "Why You, Mother!" said Kagome getting angered again "Don't get mad at me for ruining your kiss" Kimmiko playfully stuck her tongue out at a bewildered Kagome.

" Uh K-Kagome are you okay?" asked Inu "Why do you ask that Inuyasha?" she snapped at him "Um well you have steam coming from your ears" she straightened up her posture and the steam stopped coming out of her ears "I don't know what your talking about" Inuyasha couldn't do any thing but sweat drop at the sudden attitude change.

"So are we okay now" asked inu.

"Oh yeah, you cut me off distracted me and ALMOST made me believe a word you were saying so ya know what Inuyasha SIT!!!!!!" she screamed as she walked off.

**Scene Change**

(A/N I felt that there wasn't enough Miroku and Sango ya know, so here it goes)

Back in the feudal era Miroku and Sango were taking a walk while Kirara and Shippo were playing with some village kids.

" Wow Kagome and Inuyasha hardly spoke to each other when they came back, poor Kagome she looked so hurt about something." Said a certain demon slayer.

" Why I must say the same for our hanyou companion, my dear Sango." Said a very perverted monk.

"Humph, I wonder if Inuyasha had done something to Kagome in a..." he stopped his thoughts after the death glare he received from Sango because of the hand inching by her lower back, and from that nasty little comment.

" She didn't even tell me anything about what could be wrong; **Monk if you want to live I suggest that you move that damn hand from by my ass now**!" Sango said this with so much anger that Miroku never really heard.

"Sorry Sango I never meant to make you that mad"

He heard Sango gasp and he noticed what he just said to upset her even more. Sango turned to leave from him and walk back to the camping site.

"WAIT! No Sango that came out wrong!" He ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around for her to look into his face but she quickly put her head down so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Sango please listen to me" she was about to jerk out of his hold but his hand was firm on hers but not enough to bruise it. He turned her back around to face him.

"Sango, I'm so sorry it was never my intention to make you mad in the first place" He took a deep breath, but was cut off when he felt rain drops on his head. He noticed that Sango was shivering. He took his robe and wrapped it around her, while they were walking back to camp.

This made her look up she was thankful for the rain she didn't want Miroku to see her tears. "Don't cry because of my stupidity your right I am just a womanizer" As if he was reading her mind he told her not to cry. By the time he finished stating that they were back at the campsite. They went into the hut that was built close enough to Kaedes' in case of an emergency. (A/N It's for the whole gang so they wouldn't take up too much space at Kaede's. I sure do have a lot of these.)

"Houshi-sama" all Sango could do is put her head down for the look of hurt in the Monk's eyes. "Hou-Houshi-sama I'm sorry" She said this trying to hold back a loud sob. "I-I never meant" Miroku's lips caught her off against her own lost in the moment they didn't notice the little Kistune next to the bamboo door.

"Oww you bit me" Miroku said as he touched his lip that was oozing blood.

"Don't think that just because I'm upset and crying that you could just kiss me and everything would be okay Miroku!" she said as a fresh coat of tears showed up.

"Sango listen to me I was never trying t…."

"You know what just leave Miroku better yet I will and if you follow me I will surely beat you until you severely bleeding." She said as she walked out of the hut and down to Kaede-sama's hut.

"SANGO I never meant to hurt you, why does love hurt?"

So that's the end of chapter 3 I wrote a new story named CLUELESS! I'd really like it if you guys checked it out. Chapter two to clueless is in progress and Chapter four will be here soon on a computer near you. Next time on LOVE STORY:

"Inu-Inuyasha!" she screamed 'pant pant pant' "Kagome!" he yelled in the same tone.

"Um mom" said a very confused Souta. "Yes hunny" said Kimmiko. "I just walked by Kaggy's room and her and Inuyasha sounded like, uh I don't know what to say it sounded like in there," he said feeling kinda awkward. "She was probably sitting him you know your sister" she said not thinking twice about the situation at hand. Souta took a deep breath for this next part.

"No it sounded more…more" "More what? Souta" she asked finally more interested in the situation. "It sounded more Intimate" as soon as her son said that word she was up the steps and knocking down her daughters room door.

"Ohhh Inuya-MAMA!" Kagome shrieked as she grabbed her towel.


End file.
